No Title~
by Raven's Ghost
Summary: I dont know how to explain cuz I'm not good at explaining anything
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. Isaac and Elizabeth are mine though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'The dragon soared through the sky looking for any signs of danger down below. The dragon known as Fyre was this beautiful city's protector.'  
  
"We have just arrived in Brooklyn." Isaac said looking at her and smiling.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"It's funny when you daydream," Isaac replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know," She said getting up.  
  
Isaac watched her the whole time.  
  
"What the freak are you looking at?" She asked angrily.  
  
"You, apparently." He responded.  
  
She glared at him and then walked out the door with her luggage.  
  
"Where does your cousin live," she asked Isaac.  
  
"Just follow me," he said.  
  
She followed him five blocks when they reached an old and shabby looking apartment building. She didn't complain about what it looked just as long as it wasn't at her evil aunt's house.  
  
She followed him to a room on the second floor. He walked in and she followed.  
  
"Here we are," Isaac said. "I'm sorry it isn't like what your used to-"  
  
"It's better than living with Aunt Vivian." Elizabeth interrupted.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Isaac said.  
  
"Since your cousin don't live here anymore how are we gonna pay for this." Elizabeth asked with concern.  
  
"Don't worry my cousin was, erm is a newsie." He answered.  
  
"Oh," She said. "Hey aren't newsies cute looking boys?" She asked again smirking this time.  
  
He turned red. He looked funny with his bright pink face and his dark eyes and black hair. She laughed.  
  
"I'm just kidding," She said. He smiled.  
  
"Your room is this way," Isaac said pointing to a room down the hall.  
  
"Thanks I'll go get packed." Elizabeth said and went down the hall to her room.  
  
Later that night after dinner, she stood looking in her mirror. She had long, curly, red hair; she had emerald green eyes and a perfect body. She looked just like the girl in a storybook her mother read to her before she died. Her eyes started to water with the memory of her mother and father who had died when she was 12 leaving her to live with her "evil" aunt.  
  
She got out of her day clothes and put on her nightclothes and laid down to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
She awoke to the sound of someone attempting to be quiet. She looked out the window by the looks of the sun it was only early morning. She walked out into the hall to see what was making all the noise. It was Isaac.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?!" She asked Isaac.  
  
"Getting ready to go to work," He answered.  
  
"This early?" She shrieked.  
  
"He's a newsie he's supposed to get up this early." A voice came from the back of the room.  
  
She turned around to see a boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"And who are you?" She asked sounding annoyed.  
  
Isaac stepped between the two kids.  
  
"Elizabeth this is Spot my cousin," He pointed to the kid named Spot, "and Spot this is Elizabeth my friend."  
  
"Hi," Spot and Elizabeth said to each other at the same time.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Spot asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"Yeah I am," Isaac replied. Isaac went over and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "I'll be back later."  
  
"Bye," She responded.  
  
They left leaving her to be alone. 'Since they'll be gone and since I'm already up why not work on my story?' she asked herself. She walked into her room changed and pulled her long hair into a tight bun. Then she took her few scraps of paper and a small, grubby looking pencil. She thought for a moment then began to write.  
  
'Then Princess Mary put her hand in Prince Edward's hand and said, "I accept your pledge of marr-." Just then she was interrupted by a boy who appeared out of no where he was pale as a cloud and was fierce looking but gave off a nice feeling that meant he was really nicer then he looked.  
  
She then snapped out of her dreamy phase to hear people walking in. She opened her door and looked in the hall. In the hall stood Isaac, Spot, and three kids she didn't know.  
  
She went out into the hall to the living room where everyone was. They all stopped talking and looked at her than to Isaac and then began to smirk except for Spot.  
  
"Who are these people?" She asked. Ignoring their expressions.  
  
"This is Jack, or Cowboy whichever," Isaac said pointing to the tall kid with light hair and blue eyes. "This is Racetrack," pointing to the kid small Italian kid and a patch over. "And this is Kid-Blink," pointing to kid with blonde hair and a patch over his right eye.  
  
Kid-Blink went over and kissed her hand.  
  
"And who might dis be?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth," She said not even pulling her hand away like she would of usually done but she kept her eyes on Spot.  
  
"Can my friends spend the night?" Isaac asked her.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"There was a little bit of trouble in the lodge house in Manhattan and I thought they should stay till things calmed down." He replied.  
  
"Sure but why is Spot here?" She asked.  
  
"I just wanted him to stay if it was alright with you," He said.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Elizabeth said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night.  
  
They were all in the living room talking about whatever.  
  
"So what exactly are your stories about?" Spot asked.  
  
"Anything I can think of, mostly fantasy mixed with real life though," She answered.  
  
"How do you know about my stories?"  
  
"Isaac told us," Spot replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh," She said.  
  
"How did you become a newsie?" She asked Spot.  
  
"I ran away from home and there was no other job I could have." He answered.  
  
"Oh interesting,"  
  
"Better believe it, well we have to get up early the next morning so we should go to sleep." He said ending the conversation that was leading no where.  
  
"Oh ok good night," She said and left the living room and went to her room. 


	2. Sorry

Sorry to those who care. I won't be updating ANY of my stories. The reasons are:  
  
My cheerleading squad is going to Nationals and I have to practice 5 times a week and I don't know what to put after my last chapter (so basically I ran out of ideas).  
  
To those who say I have bad grammar or something like that. My response you is: I made them talk that way!! You people don't know anything!!!  
  
Ok so I am done now. I might get new ideas to update and might not so don't yell at me. 


End file.
